A Valentine to Remember
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Michael didn't mean to forget it was Valentine's Day and he really didn't appreciate being reminded by his sister, of all people. Will Mia be furious with him for forgetting or has she forgotten as well? And what will make this the best Valentines day ever? Read to find out.


**Author's Note:** So, I started this fanfic on the 12th of Feb... of this year and finished it last friday night. I did plan to post for Valentine's day, but time got away from me and I didn't feel like waiting another six months to post this up for next years Valentine's day, so here it is.  
And yes, I know two fanfics in like an hour, wow... Go me!  
This fanfic has a tad more purpose than my other one that I've just posted, but you'll have to read and discover what I mean by that.  
**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to keep writing these? Of course I do not own PD. I wish I did, among other things, but I don't... I have to hurry and write my own books for me to own anything written.  
Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

**A Valentine to Remember**

"So?"

"So?" I asked looking up from my laptop and over at my sister who was currently entertaining my thirteen month old son in her arms. And she wasn't even trying! Which made it all the more hilarious.

My sister, Lilly, isn't very comfortable around kids in general. Hand her a baby and she is completely clueless as to what to do with it. So at the moment, my son was currently laughing at my sister obvious discomfort that he is causing her due to her having to holding him.

She gave me a withering look, while trying to keep my son comfortable and safe in her arms while also trying to keep herself as far away from him as possible. She was failing miserably.

"Are you seriously not going to tell me?" she demanded, shifting unhappily in her seat. "And are you sure you don't want him back?"

"Nope and nope. Though for the first 'nope' I have no idea what you're talking about." I said grinning as she glared at me some more.

"Do you have any idea what today is?"

"Thursday." I replied.

"Of what month, genius." Lil growled at me.

"February."

"And the date _is_?"

"The fourteenth." I said still not getting what she was on about.

"Oh my god! Your Dad is hopeless, you know that right?" Lil said to my son, who laughed some more.

"Hey! Stop corrupting him against me." I grumbled, rattling my brains for what was the importance of today. It wasn't an anniversary of any kind, I knew that for sure and nor were there any important birthdays that fell on today.

I hear Lil sigh impatiently at me.

"God, don't you watch TV? Or even look around at shop windows at all?"

"Lil, I've been kinda busy, you know." I said waving my arm around my home office, where I was trying to figure out how to create a far more reliable robotic instruments for serious medical cases.

"Not to mention him." I gesture to my son, who beamed happily back at me. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"It's Valentine's Day, you dope." Lil informed me dryly, looking at me as if I was some kind of half-wit.

I blinked back at her… it was?

"Neither of you remembered, huh?" Lil said sounding mildly amused now.

I shook my head, thinking over Mia's attitude this morning. Nothing out of the ordinary to say that I had forgotten that today was Valentine's Day, no subtle or un-subtle hints at all. So, yes it was likely that she had forgotten just like I had. Though, now that I thought about, she has been more absent minded than usual, but then, she's been sick with the flu quite a bit this winter, so maybe that was it.

"Well, I guess that answers that question then." Lil was saying, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

Lil looked at me in exasperation.

"You know it'll be all your fault if all James ever says during his teenage years is 'huh' and 'what', because he's picked up his Dad's talent for not paying attention."

"Or he takes after Mia and spends all his time daydreaming." I added, not particularly bothered by the thought. I probably will be, when he is like, sixteen and in High School, but at the moment he's my thirteen month old baby boy.

"Anyway what I was asking, though now that I know you've forgot that it's Valentine's day I don't think I'll…"

"Just spit it out Lil."

"I just wanted to know what you got her."

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason." She replied a little too innocently.

"You want to know for your show don't you?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

She shrugged.

"Ok, so I might be doing a segment on how materialistic Valentine's Day is."

"And you came to me because?"

"An inside look on what Royal couples give each other." Lil replied but she didn't sound overly enthused.

"It's us Lil."

"I know… exactly. I swear, you and Mia are so boring for Valentine's Day. I mean, you both forgot!"

"And the only reason you care that we forgot what today is, is because now you're stuck for your segment tonight." I said with a snort as I stood up from my chair, moved around my desk and plucked James from his cranky aunt's arms.

Lil pulled a face at me.

"Lil, why don't you just get in contact with William and Kate? Ask them what they're planning on doing for Valentine's Day. I'm sure what they've planned is far more interesting than what Mia and I'll be doing."

"Which will be?"

"Probably ordering in, watch him try and walk," I bounced James on my hip as I spoke causing him to giggle happily, "I might buy her some flowers but otherwise…"

"You're boring." Lil finished for me with a cranky sigh. "Fine, I had a feeling that this was going to be a waste of time anyway, but I thought I'd try anyway."

"Sorry for being no help Lil."

Lil gave me a look.

"No, you're not."

"You're right, I'm not, but Mia would be feeling bad if she were here for not being more help to you." I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, that's Mia. Alright since you were a lost cause, I'm going to see if I can get in contact with some more interesting royals."

"Could always try Harry." I suggested cheekily and she scowled at me.

"Oh please, I am not speaking to him, not after what happened at yours and Mia's wedding." She snapped and I laughed, remembering all too well what happened.

"Don't even think about it." Lil warned me, her eyes narrowed. I simply laughed at her some more.

"Jerk."

"Oi, infant present." I said, bouncing my son one more on my hip.

"Oh, like he has any idea what we're saying." Lil snorted.

"You never know, he might."

"Yeah, ok, whatever." She said rolling her eyes, but she at least had some affection in her eyes when she looked at James. "Well, I'm off. See if I can salvage something for my show."

"Good luck."

"Uh huh. See ya."

I walked her out of mine and Mia's New York apartment. As I closed the front door, I looked down at James who was sucking contently on his fist – a habit Mia is trying desperately to break him of… and failing so far to do so – and looking around the apartment with the curiosity that only a baby can possess.

I smile down at him and kiss the top of his head. I stretch my back, not really wanting to return to work.

I see Pavlov stretch himself out of his bed and I immediately know what I want to do with my afternoon.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked James, who unsurprisingly beamed back at me.

"Yeah, ok." I laughed as I walked over to Pavlov who was still stretching and yawning.

"Walkies?" His tail, unsurprisingly, started wagging madly as I said the sacred word.

I dressed James in some of his warmest clothes since we are in New York and it is February. He laughed loudly and cheerfully as I did so.

I thought about taking his stroller but there is just something about carrying your child around in your arms and even though he's a fairly big one year – in height, I mean – he's quite light and luckily for me Pavlov no longer pulls on his lead anymore, and I can now actually walk with him trotting by my heels instead of dragging me all over the place, pulling my arm out of my socket.

I clip a lead onto Pavlov's collar, settle James more comfortably upon my hip, I leave the apartment with a happy smile on my lips.

The wind has a bite to it and James gives a tiny shive against my side, but he's smiling widely. He seems to be taking after me, preferring cold over hot weather.

We walk to Central Park and find a nice sunny spot that is sheltered from the wind. I let Pavlov off his lead so that he is free to wander around, happily smelling every single blade of frost covered grass and tree trunk.

I sit down on a reasonably dry park bench and smile as I watch James crawl around in front of me. Pavlov stays close to us and every so often he'll come over and check that James is staying close by and is safe.

"Come here Buddy." I say, getting up and walking over to where my son is happily crawling about and lift him up into my arms and walking with him back to my bench and sit back down again, "want to try walking?" I laugh when he shakes his head, as if he understood what I had just said.

"Come on, you want to impress Mama when she comes home don't you?" I say and he beams when he hears Mia's name. "Well then."

I stand him up in front of me, holding on to his tiny hands firmly in mine and grin as he bounces up and down on the ground. He is so cute. I can't imagine what life would be like without him.

"You want to try walking, hmm buddy?" I ask and he laughs.

"Yeah, you want to try?" he giggled.

I get down upon to my knees and turned him slowly around so that his back is to me and still holding his hands, support him as he takes a few experimental steps.

We spend over an hour practising his walking until he can take a few steps without me holding his hands before he falls down on his butt, but he laughs and keeps on trying.

He really is probably the most adorable creature in the universe. Yes, even more adorable than Pavlov.

Grinning like an idiot, I picked him up and hug him close to my chest. I honestly never thought I could love something as much as I love Mia. But I have. Yeah, ok, so he's Mama is still first in my heart – and always, always will be – but he's definitely a close second.

"Dada."

I look down at him in surprise and he giggles, burying his face into my neck, hiding his cheeky face from view.

I feel my grin grow some more at that, before whistling for Pavlov to come back – not that he had wandered off far – and decided that it was time to head home.

On the way, I buy some flowers. Not one of those over-priced, extravagant bouquets that only last a few days – if that – instead, I buy Mia a simple white, sweet smelling rose bush in a small pot for her to plant into a larger pot when need be. Mia isn't much of a gardener, but she does like spending a lot of her free time in our garden back in Genovia.

I set the small rose bush down on to the kitchen counter while I gave James a quick bath to warm him up. As much as he loves the cold and being outside, he was shivering on the walk home.

I had just dressed him into his pjs when I heard the front door of our apartment open and Mia calling out hello.

"Mama's home." I say and smile when James beams widely and cries "Mama!" at the top of his small, but rather impressive lungs.

I walk out with him in my arms just as Mia was tiredly shedding her winter coat and scarf and setting her bag down on the coffee table.

"Hey sweetie." Mia says as she takes James immediately out of my arms and rains kisses all over his face and hands.

"Hey," I pout, though I'm grinning "where's my kisses?"

"Daddy's jealous." Mia informs James, who laughs at my misery, the little traitor.

Mia smirks at me as she bounces James on her hip, but even though she's smirking, I can see that something is bothering her. I frown.

"What's up?"

"The ceiling and then the sky, then space."

I roll my eyes towards the ceiling. Spare me from smartarse royals.

"Yeah, yeah, you're very clever." She smirks a little more widely and I fight back a growl of annoyance, "Spill." I order though of course I know full well that Mia won't tell me, especially when I'm ordering her to tell me, what's bothering her until she's well and ready.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

Mia rolls her eyes at me before stalking into the kitchen with James happily snuggling into her shoulder.

"What are these for?"

Ah, she found the roses.

"Take a guess," I tease her as I lean over the kitchen counter, grinning down at her.

She frowns as her gently fingers the roses' soft green leaves, I can almost see the wheels in her head turning as she tries, like I had earlier with Lilly, to remember the importance of today.

"We really are hopeless." I chuckle and Mia gives me a half-hearted glare before frowning in confusion.

"We?"

"Lil was over earlier and says that we're hopeless since we both forgot what today is, even with everything that is going on around us, celebrating it."

I watch her think this over before grinning as her mouth slowly forms a small 'o' as she understands and realises what today is.

"Oh, well now I just feel stupid." She grumbles, while I laugh, pulling her and our son into my arms.

"Not stupid, just busy, with lots of other things on your mind." I tell her in a soothing told however she only huffs at my words.

"You can say that again."

"Alright, you know this isn't fair." I say into her hair, "hinting that you're bothered about something but not telling me what. Give me something to work with," I pause for a moment, before cautiously asking, "What did I do?"

To my ever so slight relief she laughs, disturbing our sleepy son, who grumbles.

"Nothing. When did he have his last nap?"

"Don't change the subject. And ah, um…"

"Lets put him down for a sleep and then I'll tell you what I found out today to make me so out of it."

"What did you find out?" I ask, torn be worry and simple curiosity as I followed her into James room and watched as she tucked him into his cot.

"What?" I ask now feeling more than a little worried as I watch her gnaw down upon her lower lip as she looked around James room. She looks over at me and smiles.

"And they say I'm the worry-wart," she teases and I huff.

"When you act like this and not tell me what's wrong, what I am I suppose to do?" I ask and she bites her lip again.

"It's nothing to worry about," she starts slowly, "just something that we're going to have to think over, really hard and carefully."

"Oh, that fills me with confidence." I say sarcastically as she curls herself up to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"It's nothing bad." She reassures me, "it's something really good in fact. Just unexpected and not exactly planned for and oh, he's too young." She finishes off with a regretful sigh.

"Who's too young? What's unexpected and unplanned? Koibito* what's going on?"

She sighs heavily before looking up at me with a determined but still slightly nervous smile.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

Ok, so I probably deserved the punch to my shoulder for that one.

"Ow. Again? So soon after him? Seriously?" I ask rubbing my shoulder as I follow my slightly cranky wife back to our kitchen.

"Yes, again." She huffs back at me in irritation as she pulls out things to start making our dinner with, "And yes, so soon after him. He is one, you know."

"I know how old he is." I say, still trying to get my head around the fact that we were going to have another baby around the house before James even has the chance to turn two.

We're going to have another baby.

I start to grin as I swing Mia, who lets out a startled squeal as I do so, into my arms and kiss her soundly.

"Well, I guess that beats your reaction from last time I told you I was pregnant." She mumbles when we break apart for air.

I frown down at her and grumbled, "You told me right after you had fainted. I was in panic mode, how did you expect me to react?"

"Like this?" She suggests with a slightly impish smile.

"And have you throw up on me?" She punches me again and tries to wiggle out of my arms, but I hold her firmly against me.

"That wasn't my fault!"

"I know, Koibito, I know." I kiss her again and feel her relax against me.

"Well, at least we're married this time." I say when we break apart again.

"Hmmm?"

"Your grandmother can't threat to have me murder for destroying you honour or whatever crap she was spouting off last time." I say, resting my cheek against the crown of her head, hands slightly rubbing her belly that is still fairly flat but I'm pretty sure I can detected a tiny bump forming there.

"So, you're ok with this?"

I took hold of her chin and twisted her head so that she was looking up at me.

"Of course I am Koibito. Why the hell wouldn't' I be?" I demanded, feeling a tad irritated and maybe a little hurt by her questioning my desire to be a dad again.

She blushed and looked away.

"It's just… it's not the best of timing, that's all. We're both so busy and James is still just a baby himself and…" she trailed off and I hugged her close to me.

"James wasn't the best of timing either, if you'll remember. Possibly even worse timing, but we got through it and he's the happiest little kid I've ever seen. So with that in mind, I think we'll be fine." She sighs against my chest.

"I hope so."

"We will be." I reassure her as I kiss the top of her head, "We always are, aren't we?"

"Hmmm."

"You know what though?"

"Hmmm?" she looks up at me curiously as I start to grin like the lunatic that Lil loudly proclaims I am.

"I think you beat my flowers."

"What?"

I kiss her mouth soundly.

"Best Valentine's gift ever!" I say and grin as she throws back her head, laughing.

I run my hand over her belly, trying to imagine if it's another little boy growing inside of her or a little girl this time. I don't mind either way, but I suppose a little girl would be nice.

"So when do you think he/she will be due."

"Oh, around the end of August."

I give her a strange look.

"August? But that would mean that you're about…"

"Just over a month." She admits sheepishly and I give her a deadpan look.

"You could have told me you were going to see a doctor today." I grumble, though I can't find it within myself to be too upset with her.

She looks a little sheepish as she mumbles, "I didn't make the appointment because I suspected I was pregnant, I made it because I haven't been able to shift this cold. It's only been in the last couple of days that I've started to wonder if I, you know, was. And I am. The doctor simply confirmed it."

I sigh.

"Still would have liked to have known. You know I would like to be like you know the first person, besides you, to know you're pregnant. I mean, last time I was like the fifth person to know, after two doctors, Lil and Lars."

She looked up at me sheepishly and I groan.

"And apparently that's how it is this time too." I sigh.

"No," she protests, "this time you're fourth."

I give her a sour look.

"Ok, I promise, next time I'll make sure you're the first person to know, ok?"

"Fine… wait, how come Lil knew before I did this time? I mean, I get last time with me being over in Japan when you found out you were pregnant, but this…"

"Oh, well you see, when we went for coffee on Tuesday, I threw up because of the smell and she teased me about it, saying I must be pregnant again because coffee made me throw up with James," I nod before sighing remembering all too well those months I had had to live without coffee because it made Mia nausea worse. Looks, like this pregnancy was going to be the same.

"And you know, that got me thinking, and I did the maths and…" she trailed off and I simply sighed before hugging her close to me again.

"Shush Koibito, it's alright, I'm just teasing you." I say into her hair, kissing the crown of her head fondly.

She twisted her head to look up at me, her grey eyes still filled with concern.

"Are you truly alright with this. I mean…"

"Amelia." I say firmly and she looks a tad sheepish. I don't call Mia by her full name… well, ever, except when she gets to be a little ridiculous about something. For some reason, speaking her full name somehow snaps her out of whatever she is panicky or obsessing over.

"Sorry." She mumbles and I kiss her forehead fondly.

"I'm fine and as I said before," I start with a grin, "best valentines gift ever!"

She smiles warmly up at me before we're kissing quite passionately and the world seems to stand still and we're the only beings standing on it.

"I love you."

I grin and kiss her nose, before crouching down in front of her to kiss her still relatively flat stomach.

"And I love you too."

So, even though we had before forgotten that today was Valentine's Day, this more than made up for it. Finding out that we are expecting our second child is probably the best Valentines gift that we could have ever given each other.

August truly cannot come fast enough in my mind. And I'm pretty sure that Mia feels the same too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yet another, rather random, but hopefully fun and sweet fanfic from me that you've all enjoyed.  
Just in case anyone was wondering what Koibito stood for, it means sweetheart in Japanese. I thought it was a cute nick/pet name that Michael might have for Mia. I also imagine him calling her May for some reason, I don't these two run around my head, giving me weird idea almost every waking minute of every day... it's fun, espically when I'm trying to create a working and functional network for my virtual computers, switches and routers to all live on.  
Anyway, bye for now.


End file.
